El reloj de Arena
by luna1415
Summary: Re-Publicación. El tiempo pasa y sus vidas también. Otoño, Invierno, Primavera y Verano. J&L. Respuesta al reto de las Estaciones del foro "Weird Sisters"
1. Otoño

_Hola!!_

_Este fic fue escrito para el reto de estaciones del foro "Weird Sisters" (link en mi profile), sin embargo de alguna manera se borró. Dejando de lado los misterios de ffiction aquí vuelvo a traer la historia, con una dedicatoria especial a Dryadeh por avisarme de que algo faltaba en mi profile._

_Un saludo!_

* * *

**OTOÑO**

Deseaba haber ido a la estación. Mareas verdes, azules, rojas y amarillas, junto con grupos de nuevos estudiantes. Con sus túnicas aun sin escudos.

Ella aun recordaba como se había sentido en su primer año, perdida entre la multitud, sola, sin sus padres, recordando con _lágrimas_ las muecas de Petunia…

Pero aquel año se lo había perdido. Estaban a 21 de septiembre "Empieza Otoño…" pensó. Y ella estaba en Hogsmeade. Esperando a que algún profesor viniera a buscarla.

-Hola Lily.

-¡Remus! Menuda sorpresa, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Vengo a buscar a la otra prefecta de Griffindor.

-Gracias. Por un momento pensé que me iba a quedar aquí sola hasta Navidades.

-No creas, James se dio cuenta de tu ausencia nada mas subirnos al tren, dudo mucho que de no haber tenido _castigo_ con Slughorn, no hubiese aparecido por aquí. Te echó muchísimo de menos. En realidad, todos lo hicimos.

-Yo también os extrañe mucho. Sobre todo a ti y a Alice. Pero hay algo que me llama la atención. ¿Potter esta cumpliendo un castigo, sin intentar escaparse, ni engatusar al profesor para que les deje salir?

-En contra de lo que puedas pensar, Lily, ha cambiado.

-Y supongo que no seguirá con esa estúpida idea de que salga con el. ¿No?

-Bueno, sigue siendo James Potter, y en el fondo aun siente algo por ti.

-Claro, siente que yo sea la unica chica que aun no ha ido babeando por el.

-Vamos Lily, en el fondo no sintió ni siente nada por ellas. Solo te quiere a ti. Y ya lo verás, ahora es mucho más responsable y serio. El tipo de chico del que te podrías enamorar.

-Remus, es mi ultimo año en Hogwarts, y lo único que no pienso hacer, es iniciar algo con Potter, para acabar deprimida y sola, aferrada a una botella de _alcohol_, solo porque el me ha dejado. Podría enamorarme de él, pero no quiero que ocurra. Y ahora, ¿sería usted tan amable, de indicarme el camino a la escuela?

-Por supuesto señorita. Tome mi brazo y sígame. El carruaje nos espera.

Por fin, después de un largo verano volvía a Hogwarts. Y aquel sería su año, donde pensaba encontrar a alguien a quien querer, y que también pudiera quererla. Y sobre todo, alejarse de Potter.

Ascendió junto a Remus, el camino que llevaba a Hogwarts. Pese a estar cerca Octubre, aun había cierta calidez en el aire, y a los bordes del camino, se podían ver _capullos_ de Camelias. Recordaba como en cierta ocasión, Potter le había llenado su cuarto de flores, todas de especies distintas. Menos las Camelias. Así se sentía ella. Como alguien de quien se han olvidado. Porque pese a tener a Remus, Alice, Frank… ¡incluso al profesor Slughorn! Con ninguno de ellos había llegado a sentir más que una sólida amistad. El _amor_ había ido quedando relegado a un segundo puesto, primero, tenia que ser la mejor estudiante; después tuvo que hacerse un hueco, conseguir amigos; posteriormente, vino el cargo de prefecta y premio anual; y después, demostrarle a Potter que ella no era como las demás. ¿Dónde se habían quedado sus sentimientos?

Y entonces, al doblar la esquina lo volvió a ver…

-Es precioso…

-Si, casi duele verlo ahora, y pensar que en Junio tendremos que despedirnos para siempre.

-Nada es para siempre Remus, es mas, yo a ti te imagino dando clases de _magia_ en la escuela.

-¿Un licántropo profesor? Claro, y seguramente, tendré la suerte de no encontrarme a nadie como Snape o Malfoy, que me puedan arrebatar el puesto solo por ser…

-El maravilloso dueño de cierto problemilla peludo.

-Cuando tú y James decís eso parece que tengo un conejo travieso, o algo así.

Pensar en Remus persiguiendo a un pequeño conejito blanco, por todo Hogwarts la hizo reír, aparcando los oscuros pensamientos sobre su soledad y su futuro.

-Cierto, siempre creí que llamar así a tu "problemilla", ha sido de las mejores cosas que se le han ocurrido a James.

-Lo acabas de llamar James- repuso Remus divertido.

-Eso es porque tú lo llamas James, es un acto reflejo. Como si al hablar con Alice, llamas a Frank, Longbotton. Es un acto reflejo.

-Como tu digas, pero siempre he pensado que tu y James haríais buena pareja.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Lily Potter? Suena fatal…

-¿Es eso acaso, un motivo de peso?

-Para mi si, el nombre es fundamental. Imagínate que me llamase… Mmm, no se, Calixta Bezoar. Suena fatal…

-Me parece que exageras un poco…

-No, Remus. Y dejemos el tema. Que estamos llegando al castillo y me gustaría grabar esta vista en mi memoria.

Era una preciosa tarde de Otoño, y el sol del atardecer iluminaba todo el castillo y hacia brillar el lago, mientras, a lo lejos, se percibían los invernaderos, entre los rayos de luz que reflejaban. Era simplemente maravilloso. Hogwarts. El otoño era la estación que mejor le sentaba.

"El Otoño es la estación que mejor le sienta"- Pensó Lupin- "James se volverá loco cuando la vea. Solo espero que sea capaz de relajarse de alguna manera que no sea revolviéndose el pelo, o jugando con su snicht"

-Sabes Remus. Me alegro de estar aquí. Merece la pena solo por tener la oportunidad de ver Hogwarts.

-Bienvenida a casa Lily.


	2. Invierno

El invierno era generalmente odioso

El invierno era generalmente odioso. Los jueves, al salir de la clase doble de pociones, se le congelaban las puntas del pelo. Y aunque para James Potter era encantador verla acercando los mechones al fuego, intentando no quemarlos en el proceso, para Lily era un engorro.

Pero el Invierno tiene algo maravilloso.

La Navidad.

Y a Lillian Evans le encantaba la Navidad. Y por mas que James se repitiera que acosarla no era buena solución. El día de Nochebuena Lily se despertó acariciada por los pétalos de una preciosa rosa amarilla. Pero ella se repitió durante toda la mañana que aquello era un sueño, que allí no había nadie, y que las rosas no se comportan asi solas.

Al mediodía comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades de que alguien hubiera hechizado la flor.

Pero a la tarde, cuando vio aparecer a la cabeza de James Potter por un pasillo, supo que aquello no era _magia, _por lo menos, no mas de la que tiene una capa de invisibilidad.

Pero no le gustó nada, saberlo. Porque ahora sabe que James Potter, de alguna manera se cuela en su cuarto. Y también en sus sueños. Y eso no le gusta nada. Porque Lily Evans odia al _capullo_ de James Potter.

-Lily, esto, bueno, mejor es que lo veas tu misma. Aquí tienes tu regalo. Hasta luego.

Y se marcha. No le pide un noviazgo apasionado, ni un matrimonio lleno de hijos. Simplemente le entrega un pergamino y se marcha.

"Querida Lily.

Se que muchas veces me has recriminado que no te llame por tu apellido, como correspondería a dos simples compañeros de curso, y a dos personas que te odian.

Pese a que yo no te odio, he decidido que tienes razon, asi que con esta carta, espero que entiendas, que muy a mi pesar, vas a empezar a ser Evans, aunque sepas que en el fondo te seguiré llamando Lily.

No se me ocurría otro regalo mejor que decirte que por fin te vas a librar del pesado de Potter. Aun asi, espero que como ultima muestra de cariño, aceptes las flores que están en tu cuarto, y no me las devuelvas.

Un saludo.

James Potter."

Al acabar de leer el pergamino, Lily no pudo evitar que unas_ lágrimas_ corrieran por su rostro. A santo de que se tenía que volver James un caballero justo ahora.

En los casi 4 meses que llevaba en el colegio, le había visto comportarse de una manera totalmente adecuada, ya no hacia magia por los pasillos, ni levantaba a Severus por los aires, y no sabia si le gustaba mas asi, o cuando tenia un castigo pendiente a cada hora, pero los ignoraba para irse con su ultima conquista, tras jurarle a Lily amor eterno.

Mas bien es cierto, todas aquellas noches que sus compañeras le mencionaban el dicho "Del_ amor_ al odio hay un paso" Y ella ya no sabía si aquel paso seguía existiendo en su corazón.

Si embargo, y aunque solo fuera por comprobar, si aquel era James Potter, o se lo habían cambiado, subió a su cuarto y tomó el ya acostumbrado ramo de flores. "Camelias..." Pensó Lily, recordando el paseo desde Hosmeade hasta Hogwarts, cierto día de Otoño.

Lejos de pensar que se estaba volviendo loca, tomo el ramo entre sus brazos y bajo corriendo hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde sabia, o por lo menos esperaba, que estuviese James Potter. No sabía bien que tenia que hacer, ¿Devolvérselo o agradecérselo? Era un detalle muy bonito, y últimamente estaba siendo encantador, pero no era el. Estaba como reprimido, casi le prefería con sus bromas, revolviéndose el pelo a cada segundo, eludiendo algún _castigo _para ir corriendo a Hosmeade a ligar con la señorita Rosmerta.

Sin embargo, al llegar al campo de Quidditch, se encontró a James rodeado de su horda de admiradoras, las cuales, lejos de utilizar _alcohol_ para limpiar sus heridas, preferían, acribillarle a expresiones tipo "Jamesin, cuchicú de mi vidaaa"

¿Cómo pudo pensar que James había cambiado?

Ni siquiera la imagen de James corriendo tras ella pudo amainar su llanto.


	3. Primavera

Primavera

**Primavera**

Si a James Potter le dieran a elegir una estación del año no dudaría, la primavera. Y además, podría dar todas y cada una de las razones que le llevan a realizar esta elección.

En primer lugar sabe, que cada primavera, los árboles de Hogwarts se llenan de millones de hojas, cada una de un color distinto, pero todas son verdes, como los ojos de Lily. Algunas son más oscuras, como cuando Lily se inclina con avidez sobre un libro nuevo, temblando de placer ante el saber que contiene. Otras, son mas claras, como sus ojos la mayoría de los domingos, cuando recibe carta de sus padres y sus ojos se llenan de l_agrimas_ al pensar en ellos. Le recuerdan a todas las veces que la ha observado reír, cuando son mas brillantes; pero son opacas las que le recuerdan todas las veces que le ha rechazado.

James puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es imbécil. Sabe distinguir el _amor_ del capricho. Y Lily no es un capricho. Aunque ella crea lo contrario. No es su culpa tener una especie de imán para prepúberes con anomalías mentales, que por _magia_ avanzada entendían ser capaces de conseguir que el rimel no se le corriera.

Pero aún así, sigue intentando conquistarla, pero no proclamando a los cuatro vientos que ella tenía que ser suya, si no desde la retaguardia, evitando que algún chiquillo tropezase con ella, que nadie le copiase los deberes sin permiso, que siempre tuviera libre su sillón favorito junto al fuego, que su vaso siempre estuviera lleno... Pequeños detalles que le facilitaban la vida a ella, y se la alegraban a él, permitiéndole así contemplar su sonrisa. Igualita a los cientos de margaritas que deshoja Remus, jugando a aquello de "Me quiere, no me quiere"

Pero en el fondo, para el Lily es simplemente como un _capullo_ de la flor más perfecta, aún cerrada, pero con la certeza de que valdrá la pena esperar a que se abra. Y James piensa esperar a que Lily se decida. Sabe que falta poco, pues cada día la ve titubear, pensar en que camino coger cada vez que le ve. La observa, puede percibir a su cerebro pensar, "¿James o Potter?", "¿Me acerco o escapo?", "¿Ha cambiado o sigue siendo el de siempre?" mil y una dudas que está dispuesto a comer a besos a la mas mínima oportunidad que ella le dé. Porque estar cerca de ella conociendo todas sus dudas es el peor de los _castigos_, nunca sabe que decir, ¡Él! ¡Pero si siempre dice lo mismo! Más nada vale con ella. ¿Le ocurrirá algo extraño? ¿Y si le dijera algo?

-Lily...

-Dime Potter. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Yo solo quería darte tu libreta, la encontré en el jardín.

-Gracias.

Y ante la atónita mirada de muchos de los alumnos de la casa de los Leones, Lily Evans, besa a su principal enemigo. Sin dudas o miedo. Solo un cúmulo de sensaciones hormonadas corriendo por las venas. Y entre ellas la _primavera._


	4. Verano

La luz comienza a penetrar por la ventana de la pequeña habitación, un cuarto repleto de cajas de cartón, con varias fotos pegadas en las paredes en las que se pueden ver cuatro chicos junto a una pelirroja , todos vestidos con túnicas de gala, y portando un diploma.

En el suelo, entre las cajas, hay un colchón sobre el que entre las mantas, está un chico moreno, con el pelo revuelto y la cara relajada del que está disfrutando del sueño.

De repente se abre la puerta y entra la misma pelirroja de ojos verdes de las fotos, con una bandeja llena de comida en las manos. Se sienta junto al chico y empieza a disponer los distintos platos por el espacio que sobra en el colchón, para acabar sentada mirándole dormir.

Poco a poco, sin saber muy bien cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ambas miradas se encuentran; una más despierta que otra, pero ambas sonríen ante la perspectiva del día nuevo.

-Buenos días dormilón, ya me has dado incluso tiempo a hacerte el desayuno.

-No deberías estar aquí. Se supone que yo tenía que arreglar este desastre antes de hacerte entrar por la puerta. Además sabes que da mala suerte.

-Tienes delante a una chica capaz de preparar suerte líquida, ¿y sigues creyendo en estúpidas supersticiones?

-No dudo de tu capacidad de preparar la suerte, dudo de que los ingredientes que compras sean de buena calidad, además, seguro que mi madre te quiere ver antes de la boda.

-La ceremonia comienza dentro de seis horas, y ya traje el vestido.

-Y mi desayuno...

-Eso por supuesto. Tengo que cuidar de mi futuro marido...

Justo en el momento que se inclina hacia él para besarle, la puerta se abre y entran tres chicos más, los mismos que la foto, pero en un estado ligeramente más deplorable...

-Hey Evans, largo de aquí, estamos trabajando.-Gritó el más alto de todos, con la misma sonrisa enorme que en la foto.

-Sobre todo tú Sirius, ya te veo. James, ¿Qué hacen estos tres aquí, en nuestra casa?

-Bueno, Sirius venía con la mudanza, y Remus se acercó a pintar con Peter.

-Gracias chicos por venir a ayudar a James, pero ahora largo. Me quedan 6 horas de soltera y pienso aprovecharlas con este soltero aquí presente. Así que ahora largo.

Se levanta y echa de la habitación a los tres chicos. Una vez están ellos solos, puede inclinarse hacia él para continuar lo que no le había dado tiempo a acabar.


End file.
